


I wanna stand with you on a mountain.

by It_is_Rene_Now



Series: Illumidream. Because there isn't a goddamn tag for it. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Adrenaline, But his mask hides it better than Illumina can, Cute Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Illumina Is A Simp, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Minecraft, Paradise Found, why tf isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27678689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_Rene_Now/pseuds/It_is_Rene_Now
Summary: Title and Chapter name are from, Savage Garden, "Truly Madly Deeply".I have always liked Illumidream (or Drill lmfao) and there isn't a GODDAMN tag for it.-----------------------------------------------------------------------------
Relationships: Antfrost & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/IlluminaHD, GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Illumina/Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Illumidream. Because there isn't a goddamn tag for it. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024018
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	I wanna stand with you on a mountain.

Even before they start Illumina can feel his heart racing, probably from the excitement, is what he thinks, but something tells him it isn't.

Illumina looks fondly at the excited blonde, waving his hands around as they set up the live viewing, so their fans could watch. Once the recording had started Dream had said his usual greeting, except the new addition of his own involvement. 

Illumina waved at the camera, Dream coming closer as the 4 circled them, Illumina felt Dream shift his head upwards- Dream being slightly shorter than Illumina- breath caressing his ear, "We should stick together, since we don't have compasses to track each other." Illumina nodded, mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

Both Dream and Illumina lashed out, knocking down Antfrost and George with their speed before they run off, Dream slightly faster due to his experience, and his role as leading so far.

Illumina put on a burst of speed as Dream did, hearing the 4 not too far from the two. Dream tugged Illumina into a small cave, having gotten wood somehow when Illumina wasn't working. 

Dream blocked up the entrance, listening to the 4 complain, since they had been more focused on getting the two and keeping chase than making tools.

Dream lit a torch, the fire's light shining against his mask- pulled up over his mouth to free his breathing, Illumina couldn't help but let his gaze fall to wet and plump lips, gulping as Dream dragged his tongue across the bottom lip. 

Illumina shook his head, grabbing the Wooden pickaxe and sword Dream had crafted the two, running away from the again pursuing Hunters. Tricking and Trapping them, with Illumina leading them towards it, and a couple times, Bad getting caught and the other 3 getting slowed down enough for Dream and Illumina to get Stone and a few pieces of iron.

Illumina smiled, the adrenaline distracting him from the bubbling feeling of warmth in his chest that he was only beginning to understand.

\-------

Illumina found himself hard pressed to keep focus on the tasks at hand, finding his eyes drawn unbidden to Dream, when he had let his hood down- which he rarely did, surprisingly enough- his soft, golden hair in a half-up half-down hairstyle, the slight curl, framing his masked face.

He found himself- yet again- looking at soft lips, as the blonde mined into some diamond they had painstakingly found, the hunters having been trapped by a Redstone trap Dream set up as Illumina distracted the four, so they were far from the two who used this time to get better gear.

"Dream." Dream hummed, in leu of an Answer, "What do you look like?"

Dream freezes, biting his lip and- _That's no fair... now I want to bite your lip._ Illumina inwardly pouts, Dream hums seemingly debating something, removing his mask-

Illumina's eyes widen, watching the movement intently.

Dream was- pretty, undeniably probably even more so, but... here in the soft glow of a nearby torch, he looked almost ethereal, his eyes were a mix of green and blue- strangely like the eye of ender- the light from the torch making flecks of gold seen- he could've stared into them for hours, but he didn't have that time.

His cheekbones were high, and his facial structure elegant and pretty, his cheeks were still a bit chubby, and freckles smattered his cheeks and the bridge of his nose like stars.

Illumina knew, he was absolutely fucked. _It wasn't fair!_

Illumina wanted to brush his fingers through the soft locks of hair, but Dream had finished mining the diamonds as they heard the 4 finally catch up again.

\-------

He knew the world was out to get them when Dream had once again- shoved them into a hiding place, as Dream was pressed up against him, in the nether. The Hunters stopping near them, Sapnap and Ant went down, as Bad and George towered upwards due to the compass showing him in the area. 

It really didn't help that they were both pretty sweaty, which in turn made their clothes stick to them tightly. Which caused a whole other load of problems for Illumina. 

Illumina suddenly found himself looking at his friend thighs, Dream was pressed against him, face in his chest to muffle his breathing, Illumina had wrapped his arms around the other to make the space they took up smaller, covering the green hoodie with his own dark ensemble into the shadows.

Illumina had pressed his face against the soft locks of hair tickling his face- partially because he wondered if they were as fluffy as they looked, but also because he had to muffle his own breathing. 

Dream, despite being quite sweaty- his hair still smelt nice, probably Chamomile and Lemongrass as it smelt citrus from the lemongrass and the sweetness from the chamomile.

Sadly they had to move again. But Illumina was beginning to regret and absolutely not regret doing this with Dream.

\-------

Illumina watched out for the 4, as he could hear them yelling they were near the Stronghold as Dream placed down the last Eyes of Ender, seeing the Eyes again, they really did look like Dreams own eyes.

Just as the 4 had entered the two jumped through the portal, the others racing after them, probably not too far themselves.

Dream had hurriedly placed down some Redstone they had found along with the diamonds earlier, placing pressure plates and TNT, they ran away as soon as they saw Bad achieve the End, in the Chat.

They dashed off, TNT exploding behind them, killing bad and AntFrost who had jumped in relatively the same time as the other, but George and Sapnap had come in after, chasing the two down as they destroyed End Crystal and Endermen alike, Illumina focused on destroying the Crystals, and Dream blowing up the Dragon with beds they had crafted. 

A bit later, Antfrost and Bad had rejoined the group, gathering their items from the two who hadn't died and joining in on the attack, but used to chasing only one person, and unfamiliar with Illumina's play style, they were doing well, but were pressed.

So it was to their surprise when the Enderdragon had been beaten 5 or so minutes later.

Dream whooped cheering loudly for the win, the 4 laughing at his excitement as Illumina watched Dream fondly.

Dream in a moment of excitement- had kissed Illumina. 

Illumina froze, the soft, warm press of Peach lips against his own, Illumina ignored the whooping cheers and whistles from the 4, and focused on the blonde who was kissing him. Dream had realized what he had done as he felt the warm, wet intrusion of Illuminas tongue and looked wide eyed at the noirette.

Dream had stepped back after a second or so more, "I'm so sorry!" He wheezed, nervously.

Illumina shook his head, "I'm glad to know my feelings are reciprocated.

\-------

They ended up forgetting to cut the kiss out at the end. 

So #Drellumina was now breaking the internet.

Scrolling through his phone, the warm weight of his boyfriend against him, he didn't regret anything.


End file.
